Learning to Trust
by Enkidu07
Summary: On a routine mission, Tony and Clint get knocked into a ravine and have to patch each other up so they can escape. Trust doesn't come easy but they're getting there.


**Learning to Trust**

 **By: Enkidu07**

A/N: I promise I was actually working and then suddenly this came out. Willing suspension of disbelief will be required for any medical content... just fluff.

-o-

The grasp was steady and intimate. Clint's right ear was wedged securely against the rough nylon fabric spanning Tony's chest and his left cheek was held fast in Tony's broad palm, head immobilized. His fingers scrambled at the dirt, struggling to pull away, to fight back.

"Ease off, Barton." Tony's voice sharply reprimanded from above. "You have to relax. That thing nearly ripped your head off. I can fix it, but you have to stand down."

Clint narrowed in on Tony's voice, felt the vibrations where he was flush against Tony's chest.

"I won't do anything until you're ready."

Clint breathed out jerkily, disbelief apparent.

"I promise. No surprises. Drop your left shoulder, relax back. Let your head rest on my hand."

Clint focused on his muscles, instructed them to stand down one by one. It was a slow process and he gradually felt the adrenaline wane, spent muscles twitching in its wake. His body gradually leaned back more heavily into Tony's chest. He felt the warmth permeate, Tony's slow breaths settled his own harsh pants. He gentled the muscles of his neck, trusting Tony to take his weight.

An abrupt tug and he heard the bones in his neck pop. A flash of pain caused him to cry out. Body rigid, he grabbed with wild, spastic desperation, involuntary tears flooding this eyes. Tony was unyielding and Clint was imprisoned, head trapped in Tony's grip, held secure against his body.

"Easy. Easy, Barton. It's done. I'll let you go, but you have to calm down."

Tony slowly released his grip and Clint pushed backward across the dirt, still on his butt, finding some stability and safety against the rocky wall. Tony remained immobile in front of him, just out of arms reach. Clint flexed his fingers and toes, checking function and feeling, felt a wave of sensation wash down the nerve endings of his left side.

Cautiously, Tony moved toward him and Clint instinctively jerked back, smacking his head against the stone.

"Mother f-" Clint sputtered, "you said no surprises, God damn it, Tony." Sparks of light filled his vision and he closed his eyes.

He felt Tony's hand palpating the junction of his neck. His hand came up, reflexively gripping Tony's forearm in defense.

"Turn your head to the right."

Clint opened his eyes, looked at Tony, unmoving, uncooperative.

Tony was undeterred. His hand slid up, palmed around the left side of Clint's head, definite contact but still gentle. "Turn to the right, see how it feels."

Clint slowly turned his head, eyes still trained on Tony's face. Tony's attention was at the base of his neck, fingers poking, coaxing the muscles and skimming his cervical vertebrae.

"Good. Good. Now to the left." Tony's wrapped around the right side of his head, stabilizing and encouraging. He smelled vaguely of sweat and burnt oil. Clint turned back, breath stuttering as his neck seized and wouldn't turn past midline. Tony gently forced the rotation and Clint tightened his grasp on Tony's arm, crying out again.

"Okay, okay. We just need to fix the other side. Just move… come..." Tony used Clint's grip on his arm to shift him away from the wall and turn him so Tony was behind him again. Tony's hand glided along his cheek and stabilized his head against Tony's chest again.

Clint tightened his grip, body tensing, "Wait – "

"Relax. I can't do anything until you relax. We just have to create a little space, get things back in line."

"Things?!" Clint could hear the note of panic in his voice. He tried for a more reasonable tone, "My neck isn't a thing. I need it. Do you even know what you're doing?" Clint was breathless, fingers still clenched around Tony's arm and body rigid.

"I know what I'm doing. We don't really have an alternative right now. We need to climb out of here and use of your arms might be an advantage."

"A broken neck won't be an advantage," Clint gasped out. "I can just not move it," he countered.

"Relax, Barton. I've got you. Let your head rest on my hand. Drop your right shoulder."

Clint felt his traitorous shoulder relaxing at Tony's authoritative instructions. "Wait –"

"I have to turn your head a little more to get it into position. I know it hurts. I'll go slow. Try to relax the muscles and don't fight me – "

"Agh – "

"Okay, okay. Good. Almost there. Just relax for a second. We can take our time. Just a muscle spasm. Breathe, Clint."

The use of his first name caught Clint's attention.

"There you are. Almost there. I just need it a little further over. Quick pop and you'll feel better. Ready to go a little further? Breathe. Good. Relax your shoulder. Don't fight it. Take a deep breath in. Good. Let it all the way out.

To Tony's credit, he didn't let go, even when Clint's fist contacted with his knee as the pain flared down his neck and right arm. After the initial burn, Clint's muscles let go and he slowly became aware of leaning heavily into Tony's body. He wormed a hand between them and pushed off, slumping back into the wall.

Persistent solid hands invaded his space again. "Turn to the left."

Clint complied without opening his eyes.

"Good. To the right." Tony's sigh of relief spoke for them both.

-o-

Uncharacteristically, Tony wasn't all motion and sound but slumped quietly next to Clint and matched his breathing. Clint ran an internal assessment to catalog any other injuries. Right knee was tender, lower back was pulsating, scrapes along his right torso. Nothing life threatening.

After a few minutes, Clint pushed up and staggered unsteadily to his feet, warily stretching his neck. He looked around for their gear on the dusty ground of the ravine with no success. Pieces of the metal carcass of the sentinel bot that had surprised them lay scattered along the earth. He looked up at the streaks of sunlight coming through the opening near the top of the ledge. "How do we get out?"

"You can climb when you're ready."

Tony still hadn't moved and Clint turned his attention back to him, suddenly suspicious.

"Maybe broke my ankle." Tony's voice was matter of fact. Dismissing. "You'll have to get to the others. Get the Intel to Coulson, finish the mission, and then come back for me. Or send my suit." Tony rested his head back, closed his eyes.

Clint smiled. "Let me see."

"No thanks. Fly out of here and get a doctor, birdman." Tony didn't even crack an eye.

-o-

Clint climbed slowly, cautious of his aching neck and back and the difficulty of reaching above head level. He wasn't sure of his ability to pull up his own body weight so he carefully navigated a circuitous route up the cavernous wall that didn't tax his muscles.

"How'd you learn to… fix my neck?" He called down to Tony.

"Internship with Chiropractic Associates of New York after my PT classes. Used it to design a new structure for my bots."

Clint looked down, surprised. He wasn't sure which direction to take, literally or figuratively. He finally settled on easing onto a narrow ledge to his left and asking "You have a degree in Physical Therapy?"

"Na'ah. Just some classes to get information for design work. And it's come in handy… for other things too."

Clint heard the hum of the arc reactor and didn't comment.

-o-

The look of surprise and incredulity on Tony's face when Clint dropped beside him a few minutes later was unsettlingly open. Clint grinned diffidently and stuffed down the realization that Tony thought Clint would leave him behind. He filed away that away to think about later.

"That was quick." Tony covered.

Clint dumped his supplies next to Tony. "Found my pack on the slope up top," he explained. "Radioed Tasha. She and Banner are coming and the others will finish the job." He sorted through the materials. "Got a rope and supplies to make a splint," he added.

Tony watched him, motionless, as Clint cupped the back of his calf.

Clint met Tony's gaze and smirked, "Just relax. No surprises, I promise.'

:)


End file.
